1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, a control circuit, an electronic apparatus, and a driving method.
2. Related Art
When an electric field acts on a dispersion where fine particles are dispersed in a liquid, it is known that the fine particles move (migrate) within the liquid due to a Coulomb force. This phenomena is referred to as electrophoresis, and in recent years, electrophoretic display devices where desired information (images) is displayed using electrophoresis have attracted attention as a new display device. For example, in JP-A-2007-163987, there is disclosed an electrophoretic display device which is provided with a micro capsule-type electrophoretic element which includes a pixel electrode, an opposing electrode, and a microcapsule arranged between the pixel electrode and the opposing electrode. In the microcapsule, a solvent for dispersing electrophoretic particles in the microcapsule, a plurality of white particles, and a plurality of black particles are enclosed.
When there are problems with image unevenness such as so-called burn-in in the electrophoretic display device, there is a technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-163987 for preventing burn-in by making equal an applied voltage (voltage applied between the pixel electrode and the opposing electrode)×time and a reverse applied voltage (with the opposite polarity to the applied voltage)×time. In addition, in JP-A-2007-163987, image flickering is prevented by setting the reverse applied voltage to an intermediate voltage. For example, there is a method where the image flickering is alleviated by transferring the display in a manner such as black→dark gray→black compared to a case of transferring the display in a manner such as black→white→black.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-163987, since image flickering is visually recognized, there is a problem that the user is displeased.